pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Day Afternoon
Dog Day Afternoon is a film from 1975 and was directed by Sidney Lumet and written by Frank Pierson . Content * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 Background * 4 Production * 5 Prices * 6 Sources Story In the summer of 1972 three men walk at closing within a bank branch in Brooklyn. They are armed with a rifle and pistols and have the plan to rob the bank. The leader of the trio, Sonny Wortzik, gets all equal to handle a major setback. One of his accomplices loses his temper and wants to leave. Forced Sonny let him go and continues with his buddy Sal. One of the staff is forced to open the safe. There awaits the next setback. Sonny had expected that there would be a large amount of money available, but the head office has the money just removed. What remains is $ 1100, the amount in the cash register at the counters. The furious Sonny also collects the traveler checks. As a former bank employee, he knows that the checks are listed in a bank register. He burns the registry in a trash can. The smoke that is created, is visible on the street and before Sonny realizes that he just got his third setback has cashed the bank is surrounded by police. Sonny and Sal are desperate and decide to take the bank staff hostage. Soon there is a cat and mouse game with the police. Sonny appears to emerge as a great manipulator and he plays the soon surfaced media with great ease. Sonny and Sal become folk heroes, until you realize that Sonny committed the robbery to pay for the sex change operation of his transsexual husband, Leon Schermer. Now Sonny is the hero of the gay community. To the outrage of Sal now constantly hear on TV about two gay captors. There is now also create a bond between hostages and captors, a phenomenon known as the stockholm syndrome . Sonny asks for a helicopter and if that can not can bring a plane that he and Sal to another country.Meanwhile, the FBI has taken the lead and says that the plane will be there. Hostages and hostage takers are in a bus to the aircraft with an FBI man at the wheel. At the airport, the attention of Sal is distracted by the FBI, and as he shot it while Sonny is overpowered. He was sentenced to twenty years in prison. Cast * Al Pacino - Sonny * John Cazale - Sal * Chris Sarandon - Leon Schermer * Charles Durning - Detective Moretti * James Broderick - FBI Agent Sheldon * Penelope Allen - Sylvia * Sully Boyar - Mulvaney * Carol Kane - Jenny Background [ edit ] The scenario of the film was based on an article in the magazine Life September 1972 written by PF Kluge and Thomas Moore . The article describes the true robbery at a branch of the Chase Manhattan Bank inBrooklyn in 1972. Although the real Sonny in an interview with the New York Times in 1975, would explain that the film only 30% true, the scenario adheres largely to the facts mentioned in the article. The real Sonny (John Wojtowicz) example seemed surprisingly like Al Pacino. On the other hand, the real Sal Naturile only eighteen, while actor John Cazale who took the role of Sal, played almost forty. According Wojtowicz also knocked nothing of how his first wife, Carmen Bufilico, portrayed in the film, as a vast, poor English speaking nag. In addition, according to him, was not it true that he Carmen had left for his new husband, Ernest Aron (after her surgery Elizabeth Eden). He met Aron two years after his divorce. John Wojtowicz would eventually fourteen years of his sentence and died in 2006 . He financed the operation of Aron sex with the money he received for the film rights. Aron changed his name to Elizabeth Eden and continued to live as a woman. Eden died in 1987. edit Although the scenario is based on facts, there is still a lot of improvisation in the film. Cazale example plays bank robber Sal, as an already mature man with a great sadness. In the script, however, was made for a young, well-beaked street kid. It was Al Pacino that director Sidney Lumet persuaded to take Cazale for the role. This scenario was modified. The talent of Cazale was good for one of the best improvisations in the film. Sonny asks what country they must fly, Sal replied: " Wyoming ". He invented the spot and had to involve not immediately bursting out laughing. Another example of improvisation is the scene where Pacino and actor Chris Sarandon , who plays the role of Leon Schermer, over the phone talking. Leon is in the barber shop across the street from the bank and the police must cajoling Sonny, with the intention that he will surrender. The conversation was improvised and delivered a legendary scene. The real Sonny felt Pacino and Sarandon accurate portrayal gave him and Ernest Aron. Just like in real life takes the bank robbery in the movie 14 hours. Prominently in the film is the lack of music, apart from some music on the radio and number Amoreena Elton John at the beginning. The recordings were made outside Prospect Park West in Brooklyn, while the inner recordings were made in an empty warehouse nearby. Edit Dog Day Afternoon won the Oscar for best original screenplay. Moreover, the film received nominations for best actor in a leading role (Pacino), best supporting actor (Sarandon), best director (Lumet), best editing (Dede Allen ) and Best Picture. edit * "The boys in the bank," by PF Kluge and Thomas Moore, Life, September 22, 1972 * Special Edition DVD "Dog Day Afternoon" especially the interviews and documentaries * Category:American film Category:Crime Movies Category:Historical film Category:Films of 1975 Category:Film in the National Film Registry Category:Movie from Warner Brothers Category:Films of Sidney Lumet